headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows Vol 5
| years published = 2011-present | total issues = 19+ | featured characters = Barnabas Collins; Julia Hoffman; Quentin Collins; Elizabeth Collins Stoddard; Carolyn Stoddard; Roger Collins; David Collins; Ang lique | creators = Stuart Manning; Mike Raicht; Aaron Campbell; Guiu Villanova; Francesco Francavilla; Carlos Lopez; Troy Peteri | previous = ''Dark Shadows'', Vol. 4 | next = }} Dark Shadows is an American comic book series of the occult thriller and supernatural horror subgenres. It is the fifth comic book series to carry the name Dark Shadows and is the second ongoing series based on the original 1960s daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. The title was produced by Dynamite Entertainment and began publication in November, 2011. The series takes place in the continuity of the original TV show and is set in the year 1971 shortly after the events of the last modern-era story-arc that took place on the show. The initial creative team on the series consisted of writer Stuart Manning with artwork by Aaron Campbell and covers by Francesco Francavilla. The stories were colored by Carlos Lopez and lettered by Troy Peteri. The second writer on the series was Mike Raicht who took over authorship on the title from Stuart Manning following Manning's departure with issue #4. Artwork was provided by Guiu Villanova, who worked on issues #5, #7, #9 and #11. After Villanova left the title, the artwork was taken over by Nacho Tenorio, who continued on Raicht's run on the book. Characters * Barnabas Collins: A 175-year-old vampire who is once against suffering from the curse of vampirism. Though he attempts to seek a cure, problems arise when suspicious vampire attacks begin taking place at Collinwood. * Julia Hoffman: Julia is Barnabas' longtime friend and confidant . She is desperate to recreate the cure that once restored Barnabas' humanity. * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: Elizabeth is the matriarch of the Collinwood estate and is on the verge of a mental breakdown caused by the long history of supernatural intrigue and torment that has plagued the Collins family. * Quentin Collins: Distant cousin of the Collins family (by at least a century), he is one of the few who knows the truth about Barnabas' secret. Like Barnabas, Quentin is willing to use his knowledge of the occult to safeguard the Collins from all who threaten it. * Carolyn Stoddard: Carolyn is the daughter of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard]]. Having recently lost her husband Jeb Hawkes, Carolyn now turns towards alcohol to solve her problems. She is attacked by a vampire and discovered on the Collinwood estate. * David Collins: David is the teenage son of Roger Collins. Despite having had to pay witness to many strange occurances in his short lifetime, David is surprisingly well-adjusted. * Roger Collins: Roger is the stoic New England blue-blood of the Collins family. Despite everything that has happened in the past few years, Roger is always the last to accept the notion of the supernatural, but he is also tired of his family's constant torture at the unseen hands of fate. * Ang lique: A centuries-old witch and former wife of Barnabas Collins, Ang lique's spirit refuses to remain quiet and she uses her powers to rise from the grave time and time again, all in an effort to make Barnabas eternally hers. * Dark Shadows Vol 5 1 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 2 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 3 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 4 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 5 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 6 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 7 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 8 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 9 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 10 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 11 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 12 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 13 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 14 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 15 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 16 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 17 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 18 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 19 * None * Dark Shadows Vol 5 (TPB) 1 * Volumes two, three and four were set in the continuity of the 1991 Dark Shadows revival series. * The first four issues of the series were collected in the Dark Shadows trade paperback. * ''Dark Shadows'', Volume 5 #1 shipped with an alternate cover by Aaron Campbell. This issue also went to second printing. A virgin cover of this issue was also produced. * ''Dark Shadows'', Volume 5 #2 shipped with an alternate cover by Aaron Campbell. A virgin cover was produced for this issue. * ''Dark Shadows'', Volume 5 #3 shipped with an alternate cover by Aaron Campbell. * ''Dark Shadows'', Volume 5 #4 shipped with an alternate cover by Aaron Campbell. * The character of Jack Harkins - the Blue Whale bartender seen in issue #1 is unique to the continuity of the comic book series and does not have a counterpart on the original show. * Dark Shadows Vol 1 * Dark Shadows Vol 2 * Dark Shadows Vol 3 * Dark Shadows Vol 4 * * * * Category: Category:Dynamite Entertainment Category:Nacho Tenorio